


Good morning Sunshine

by PinkShadowMermaid



Series: My sweet destiny [Jeongcheol ver] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Seokmin, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkShadowMermaid/pseuds/PinkShadowMermaid
Summary: En mañanas como estas, Seungcheol se sentía el alfa mas completo del universo, tenía una familia hermosa, un omega como ángel, un bebé maravilloso y otro pequeño en camino ¿Qué tan bueno había sido en su vida pasada como para ser merecedor de tanta felicidad en esta?//Sólo un fic de Seungcheol siendo el romantico que es por naturaleza y bebeando al ver a Hannie <3





	Good morning Sunshine

Una suave luz cálida de verano se colaba por las cortinas de aquel color amarillo pastel que tan poco combinaban con los tonos azules del cuarto, aquel casi inexistente rayo de luz dándole directamente en el rostro, haciéndole arrugar el entrecejo con leves quejas, sus ojos abriéndose de forma perezosa desorientados por el cambio del escenario nocturno que recordaba antes de dormirse. Aquel suave y agradable aroma a Vainilla y Lino invadió sus sentidos, obligándole a sonreír de forma casi mecánica, enterrando como cada mañana su nariz contra el largo cabello siempre frente a su rostro desde hace ya mas de un año y medio, sus labios buscaron aquella cicatriz en la parte trasera de su cuello, depositando un beso como cada mañana allí mismo ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ello?

-Buenos días.- Susurró aquella voz aterciopelada que conocía como el dorso de su propia mano.-   
-Ahora si son buenos.- Contestó mientras sus manos se posicionaban sobre su abultado vientre.- ¿Dormiste bien?

Con una leve risa su amante volteó a verle, obligándole a abrazar su cintura aún estrecha a pesar de llevar a un bebé de 7 meses y 3 semanas dentro, luciendo radiante como el mismo sol que le había despertado de forma egoísta en una mañana de domingo en la cual no tenía que trabajar ¿Pero a quien le importaba eso cuando tenías el privilegio de ver a Choi Jeonghan radiante gracias a ello? Definitivamente Choi Seungcheol se sentía bendecido de poder besar aquellos labios delgados y poder producir esas hermosas sonrisas como la que ahora era dedicada a él 

-Cierto jovencito no quería dejar de jugar dentro de mamá... Si Seokmin y Seungkwan son así de activos es sólo tu culpa ¿Quien despierta a las 9 am un día domingo Cheollie?.-

Nuevamente una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, era cierto, él y su omega estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, otro varón, que crecía fuerte y activo en el vientre de su marido, hace poco habían decidido el nombre, Jeonghan insistiendo en que debían entablar la tradición de que todos sus hijos llevarían la letra S como inicial en una muestra adorable de amor que el mismo Seungcheol no creía ser merecedor, Jeonghan era todo lo que había deseado y más, lo enamoraba más y más cada día, quizás su relación no había iniciado perfecta como él hubiese deseado que lo fuese pero no había forma de que se arrepintiese de las decisciones que le llevaron a el lugar donde se encontraban ahora, casados ¡Estaba casado con Yoon Jeonghan! ¡La marca de sus dientes estaba ahí orgullosamente en la trasera de su cuello! Jeonghan le había elegido a él entre todos los alfas para ser su compañero hasta el día de su muerte, para ser el padre de sus cachorros ¿Cómo no sentir que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad?

-Debe estar feliz de estar con mamá... Ah~ Seungkwannie, deberías ver a mamá, tu madre es tan guapo, debes ser un niño bueno con él ¿Si? Papá, Mamá y Seokminnie te están esperando ansiosos pero sabemos esperar.- Habló él con voz suave, acariciando la base de la enorme barriga de su amante.-  
-¡Yah! ¿Por que le hablas a él si soy yo quién está sufriendo? Aish, los alfas siempre olvidan a sus omegas cuando tienen hijos.- Un puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios.  
-¿Mi Hannie está celoso de sus cachorros? Aeygo, mi hermoso omega es tan celoso ¿Tanto me amas?

Los colores subieron al rostro delgado del enfermero de forma veloz al igual que sus manos para golpear el pecho desnudo de su marido, produciendo las risas de ambos, detenidas de forma abrupta por los quejidos pequeños y agudos audibles a través de monitor para bebé de la mesita de noche del lado de Hannie, obligando a Cheol a alzarse levemente para ver en la pequeña pantalla a blanco y negro como el pequeño Seokmin de casi dos años pasando sus manos regordetas por sobre sus ojos tratando de ahuyentar el sueño.

-¿Está despierto?- Sonó la voz cansada de más joven.- De tal palo tal astilla  
-Yo iré por él, tu solo relajate ¿Si?

Depositando un beso en el temple de su marido se levantó a toda prisa, Seokmin era como a Seungcheol le gustaba llamar un rayo de sol hecho persona, gustaba de la atención y mimos de sus padres desde muy temprano por la mañana, de hecho siendo las únicas ocasiones en las cuales se le podía oir llorar cuando no se encontraba con alguno de los dos, un muchacho alegre de una enorme sonrisa heredada de su madre, una risa contagiosa y un carácter suave como la seda, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver la emoción del infante apenas le vio cruzar el umbral de su cuarto, alzándose en su cuna y pegando pequeños saltitos mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos pequeñas medias lunas debido a la enorme sonrisa escasa de dientes adorando su rostro regordete

-¡Papi!- Chilló de forma alegre alzando sus manitas para ser cargado cada mañana como ya era una rutina.- Upa, Upa   
-Buenos días Seokminnie ¿Tienes hambre?.- Preguntó mientras le alzaba de su pequeña prisión de madera y animales de felpa, el pequeño inmediatamente enredando sus dedos en los cabellos cortos de su cuello.- Ommo ¿Extrañabas a papi? 

Mingyu le había dicho alegre que Seokmin era un bebé bastante listo, quizás no siendo un orador experto y aún desconociendo la gran mayoría de las palabras, pero en su propio idioma podía hablar horas y horas si es que alguien estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, riendo y soltando chillidos de emoción que aparentemente solo Hannie y él mismo podían entender, ni siquiera callándose en el momento en que su padre le cambiaba el pañal acumulado durante la noche de sueño.

Seungcheol sonrió enternecido al ver la sonrisa que su hijo mayor le dedicaba ansioso de recibir las cosquillas que sabía su padre le daría por ser un buen niño y dejarse cambiar sin rechistar, eran esos momentos, en los cuales sentía que lazo iba mas allá de sólo la genética, por que no había lugar a dudas que Seokmin era la perfecta mezcla entre la delicadeza de Hannie y su atractivo masculino, pero, haciendo memoria y uniendo historias de sus propios amigos, los alfas no suelen ser "familiares" o afectuosos con sus crías, comúnmente este solía ser característico de los omegas, pero siendo sincero, desde el nacimiento de Seokmin no podía imaginar su vida sin aquellas manos regordetas abrazándole de buenos días, o sin sus pasos torpes corriendo a recibirlo al llegar del trabajo, inclusive sus gritos emocionados cuando lo metían a la bañera o lo lanzaba demasiado alto en los momentos de juego. Amaba a su hijo, amaba su familia, inclusive amaba de forma incondicional a Seungkwan conociéndolo sólo gracias a las eco-grafías que orgulloso tenía en su escritorio junto a las miles de fotos de Hannie y Seokmin en distintos lugares que todas sus alumnas y compañeras de trabajo creían adorable, era definitivamente un hombre afortunado.

-Cheollie ¿Quieres que haga tocino para el...? Cheol, amor ¿Por qué estas llorando? 

Alzó su mirada, ahí preocupado estaba su marido, tan guapo, con una mano acariciando su abultado estomago de forma protectora mientras sus ojos comunmente alegres le miraban con preocupación, solo logrando que mas lágrimas traicioneras corrieran por sus ojos, siendo limpiadas a duras penas por un también preocupado Seokmin

-Papi... No iores... Papi trishte.- Los ojos de su pequeño se abrieron enormes y lagrimones comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas rojizas.-  
-No Minnie... Papi solo es muy feliz de tener a Seokminnie y a Mami, papi llora por que es muy feliz.- 

Una sonrisa de ternura alcanzó los ojos de Jeonghan ¿Por que se había casado con ese idiota? Por que lo amaba con todo y sus sentimentalismos, bueno eso y por otras razones para adultos ¿Cómo no amarlo si era el mejor padre, marido, amante, amigo y compañero que se podía desear?

-Aaaaah~ ¿Que hice en mi vida pasada para merecer casarme con un alfa así de sensible? Papi es un tonto ¿Cierto Seokminnie? 

Se acercó de manera delicada el alfa a donde los dos hombres de su vida se encontraban besando con dulzura a ambos, riendo con ternura al ver sus expresiones tan similares, Seungcheol siempre solía preguntarse de donde había sacado Seokmin su amplia gama de expresiones y sentimientos, ganándose risas de parte de todos sus conocidos por que ¿Acaso no era obvio? Seokmin era el más claro calco de su padre, solo heredando la belleza que Hannie estaba orgulloso de la familia Yoon

Aquello, Aquello era la felicidad para Seungcheol, un hogar cálido, una pareja que lo amaba, tal y como era, torpe, extremadamente sensible, energético, alegre y quizás algo lento, una familia, oh dios, tenía una familia hermosa, su corazón pesaba de felicidad, si muriese en ese momento, podría decir que tuvo una vida plena, llena de amor, aunque claro, el era un egoista, quería seguir disfrutando de Hannie y sus futuros hijos aún mas por muchisimos años

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, estuvo pésimo, pero solo quería expresar la felicidad que siente Seungcheol de tener una hermosa familia en crecimiento, se que de momento no encaja y pega este fic, pero una vez que la saga esté en completo, se entenderá todo <3


End file.
